The present invention relates to water sprinklers such as are commonly used in water irrigation systems.
One of the important characteristics of the many different types of water sprinklers now in use is their sensitivity to clogging by solid particles in the irrigating water; thus, sprinklers which are easily clogged require high-grade water which is substantially free of foreign particles. Another important characteristic of the known sprinklers is the ease by which they may be cleaned of solid particles since many require the disassembly of the sprinkler or parts thereof in order to rinse out the solid particles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water sprinkler having advantages in both of the above respects.